Der Schmerz
by isabellaedward
Summary: Dies ist ein Oneshot mit dem Pairing Edward/James, also wer es nicht mag, bitte NICHT lesen,... Ein unerwartetes Treffen führt zu unerwarteten Gefühlen, findet heraus, was passiert,...


James & Edward

Der Schmerz

Erbärmlich durch die Straßen ziehend verwese ich vor mich hin.

Mein Mantel saugt die Regentropfen auf, das letzte was ich überhaupt jemals wieder aufsaugen werde.

Welch eine Ironie.

Ist es überhaupt noch legitim als Vampir gezählt zu werden, der die elementare Sache zum überleben nicht mehr durchführt, nicht mehr durchführen will?

Wie sehr mein ausgezerrter Körper nach dem süßlichen Geschmack von Blut auch dürstet, ich kann ihm nicht nachgeben, ich will es einfach nicht mehr.

"Hey, pass doch auf!", schnauzte ein Teenager der nicht mal trocken hinter den Ohren schien, mich an, als er in mich anrempelte.

Wäre ich noch derselbe wie vor zwei Jahren,... oh wie würde dieser Neumalkluger schauen, wenn ich ihm die Kehle durchbiss.

So war ich jedoch nicht mehr, nicht seit sie mich fast umgebracht hatten und ich allein zurückgeblieben war.

Ich lief gerade durch eine Menschenerfüllte Einkaufsstraße und roch die verschiedensten Düfte in einem Schwall.

Gebrannte Erdnüsse, überfüllte Mülltonnen, blumiges Parfum, der von so vielen Frauen ausging, dass ich sie unmöglich auseinander halten konnte.

Seltsam, wie viele Gerüche die Welt ohne es zu wissen verströmte.

Noch seltsamer war es jedoch, dass ich über die Hälfte nicht kannte.

Als Tracker hat man halt kein Bedürfnis nach anderem als nach Blut.

Blut, der Duft, der von wirklich allen Menschen ausging und geradezu verschwörerisch um sie herum schwebte, stich mir am meisten in die Nase.

Doch machte es mir nichts aus, fing ich doch schon an einen gewissen Ekel dagegen zu empfinden.

Abscheu.

Die Zeit verflog zusehend und ich hatte mein Ziel noch immer nicht erreicht, na ja das schnell - wie- der -Wind Tempo, nutzte ich nur noch selten und sicher nicht zwischen all den Menschen.

Die Hände tief in den Manteltaschen vergraben und das Gesicht hinter einem dicken Schal vergraben, sah ich das neonrot leuchtende Namensschild meines Ziels.

"Scarred", ein schäbiger Pub am Ende der Einkaufsstraße, angrenzend zum Rotlichtmilieu, hatte sich seit einigen Tagen zu meinem Stammlokal entpuppt und zog mich jedes mal aufs Neue an.

Es war nichts besonderes, dreckig, muffig und genau das richtige für solche Leute wie mich.

Ein Betrunkener spuckte sich gerade vor dem Eingang die Seele aus dem Leib und zwei scheinbar kälteresistente Nutten boten sich in aufreizenden Posen schamlos an.

Wenn einem das Lokal an sich nicht schon abschreckte, tat es der Eingangsbereich.

Ich schob den roten Vorhang, der als luftige Tür gebraucht wurde, beiseite und trat ins rauchige Innere.

"Wie immer?", fragte mich der Lokalbesitzer und inzwischen guter Bekannter mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Ich nickte lediglich und schätzte seine Wortkargheit in vollen Zügen als er kommentarlos ein Glas Rotwein vor mir abstellte.

Wie gewöhnlich waren nicht viele Gäste da, sodass Luke, der Lokalbesitzer, damit beschäftigt war die so gut wie nie benutzten Biergläser zu polieren.

Ich saß direkt am Ende der Bar, an meinem Platz und genoss die traurig depressive Atmosphäre, die durch die sanften Klänge eines mir unbekannten Interpreten um einiges angehoben wurde.

Auf die blankgeputzte Bar stützend durchfuhr mich plötzlich ein unangenehmer Schmerz an einer bestimmten Stelle, die ich mehr als nur verabscheute.

Ich stellte das Glas mit all meiner Entschlossenheit unauffällig auf die Bar ab und drückte die andere Hand gegen meine Brust.

Nein, das kann nicht sein! Nicht hier!

Meine Narbe drohte wie immer, wenn sich ein bestimmter Vampir sich mir näherte, aufzureißen und schmerzte ungeheuerlich.

Doch es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er hier ist, in so einer Gegend, in London!

Ich krümmte mich leicht und zog alle Muskeln zusammen als ich spürte wie die Narbe immer mehr aufriss und heißes Blut in meinen Bauchnabel sickerte.

"Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?", hörte ich Lukes besorgte Stimme und versuchte ansatzweise vorzuspielen, dass es mir gut ging.

Was zwar absolut nicht der Fall war aber dennoch notwendig, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er womöglich gleich einen Krankenwagen rufen würde.

Aufmerksamkeit war das letzte was ich jetzt brauchte.

Verdammt noch mal, verschwinde von hier! Schrie ich innerlich und hätte mich fast selbst geohrfeigt.

Er konnte Gedankenlesen, er konnte mich hören, verdammt!

Der Schmerz wurde unerträglich, er zerrte an all meinen Kräften und übermannte mich schlussendlich so sehr, dass ich ohnmächtig wurde und vom Hocker fiel.

In der aussichtslosen Hoffnung Erlösung zu finden, genoss ich die Dunkelheit um mich herum.

Das erste was mir auffiel war, dass der Schmerz verklungen war, ich seufzte erleichtert.

Konnte es sein, dass Gott doch noch erbarmen mit mir hatte?

"Du bist verflucht, das weißt du doch, oder?", drang seine Stimme zu mir.

Träumte ich?

Oder war ich gar tot und wurde durch seine Nähe in der Hölle bestraft?

Unsicher öffnete ich meine Augen und sah erst nur verschwommene Umrisse einer schwach leuchtenden Lampe über mir.

"Wo bin ich?", fragte ich ins schwache Licht und versuchte mich aufzurichten, wobei ich kläglich scheiterte.

Erbärmlich.

"Du bist in einem Hotelzimmer in Eastlondon.", klärte mich seine Stimme wieder auf.

Es war wirklich eine Strafe sie hören zu müssen, konnte mein Retter nicht weniger wie er klingen, das tat fast mehr weh als meine aufgeplatzte Narbe.

Natürlich hoffte ich, dass mein Retter lediglich die gleiche Stimme hatte wie er und nicht wirklich er war, denn das würde mich wahrscheinlich wieder in Ohnmacht fallen lassen.

Und das nicht weil ich überrascht wäre, obwohl ich das sicherlich wäre, eher weil seine Nähe mich umbrachte.

Er hatte recht ich war verflucht, verflucht für immer von meinesgleichen fernzubleiben und besonders von seiner Familie.

Die Nähe brachte mich um und da ich anscheinend nicht tot war, konnte keiner von ihnen hier sein, nicht wahr?

Erschöpft ließ ich mich zurück ins weiche Kissen fallen und starrte an die Decke.

Ich fürchtete mich einfach meinen Gegenüber zu sehen und keinen Fremden sondern ihn zu sehen.

Meine Sinne waren geschwächt, sodass ich ihn nicht mal riechen konnte geschweige denn einschätzen.

Wäre er ein Feind, läge ich hier mit Sicherheit leblos und zerfetzt.

Ich hatte schon so viele Sünden begannen, dass es mir nicht mal falsch vorkam zerfetzt zu werden.

Ich hatte es verdient.

"Du hast dich verändert, James.", ich riss die Augen auf und mir stockte der Atem als ich direkt in seine Bernsteinfarbenen Augen sah und seine kühle Hand auf meine Brust liegen spürte.

Er war es, du bist es! Dachte ich, nicht in der Lage ein vernünftiges Wort herauszubringen.

Instinktiv rutschte ich zurück und drängte mich an die Bettkante hinter mir, noch immer, mit vor Unglauben weit aufgerissenen, Augen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den Verband um meine Brust, unter dem die Narbe lediglich heilend pochte anstatt wie erwartet wieder aufzureißen.

Was war hier los?

"Ich habe deine Gedanken gehört, bevor du ohnmächtig umgekippt bist und habe dich verarztet.", erzählte er seelenruhig, wobei er auf der Bettkante saß und mich musterte.

"Warum?", wollte ich wissen, schließlich hassten wir uns.

Seine Ruhe schien ansteckend, sodass ich mich etwas entspannte, jedoch noch immer vor der Hut war.

Es gab viele Möglichkeiten mein Leben zu beenden, doch ihm wollte ich diese Genugtuung nicht

gönnen.

"Ich war zufällig in der Nähe.", war seine einzige Erklärung, die mir bei weitem nicht reichte.

"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Warum hast du mir geholfen? Sag schon! Du hasst mich genauso sehr wie ich dich und ich hätte dir ganz sicher nicht beigestanden, wärst du in dieser Lage Edward!", schrie ich ihm wütend entgegen und zuckte leicht zusammen als eine hastige Bewegung meiner Narbe gar nicht gefiel.

Ich wollte ihm einen kräftigen Fausthieb verpassen und sein ach so makelloses Gesicht soweit entstellen, dass er auf den Boden liegen würde und um Erbarmen betteln würde.

Doch er grinste dieses widerwärtige Lächeln mit dem er dieses Menschenmädchen erobert hatte, hielt meine Faust mit festem Griff und verschränkte dann unverschämt die Arme vor seiner mit samt bedeckten Brust.

Ich schnaufte vor unterdrücktem Zorn, wobei meine Schwäche mir nicht gerade half, doch da fiel mir etwas ein.

Das Mädchen,... was brachte ihn überhaupt in so eine Gegend?... nach London, wenn er doch eigentlich bei seiner Liebsten sein sollte.

"Sie ist gestorben.", mit diesen Worten füllte er die Stille zwischen uns und hinterließ endlose Traurigkeit, nicht nur in seinen Augen.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte ich, woraufhin ich mich fragte weshalb mich das überhaupt interessierte.

War es denn nicht fair, dass er das gleiche Leid fühlte wie ich, hatte er doch auch mir meine engsten Gefährten genommen.

Jetzt sah er mir eindringlich in die Augen, die von einem unergründlichen Schmerz getrübt schienen.

Der Glanz war wie verflogen.

Er litt, er litt genauso wie ich.

Es verwirrte mich ihn so zu sehen, das war nicht der Edward den ich kannte, nicht der Feind den ich kannte, nicht der Vampir an dem ich mich einst noch rächen wollte.

"Sie hatte einen Unfall, ein Flugzeugabsturz.", erzählte er mit ausdrucksloser Stimme.

Das hatte ich nicht erwartet, etwas so unvorhergesehenes zerriss tatsächlich ihre so unendlich erschienene Liebe mit einem Schlag.

Die ganze Mühe, die ganzen Kämpfe um sie vor allem Unheil zu bewahren und dann stirbt sie durch so etwas,... normales.

Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und legte meine Hand tröstend auf seine.

Eine ebenso unerwartete Reaktion, die mich verwirrte.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich und wie ein stilles Funkeln seiner Augen legten wir das Kriegsbeil beiseite und teilten unseren Schmerz auf so selbstverständliche Weise, dass ich alles andere um uns herum vergaß und mich einfach von ihm umarmen ließ.

Wir weinten unsichtbare Tränen, während die Nähe des anderen seltsam beruhigend auf uns wirkte.

Ich spürte wie seine kühle Hand die auf meinem Rücken ruhte, sich streichelnd auf und ab bewegte und mich durchfuhr ein Schauer der in meinem Bauch endete.

Unabsichtlich atmete ich den Duft seines Haares ein und merkte wie der schmale Grad unseres Waffenstillstandes mehr überschritten wurde als anfangs beabsichtigt.

Ich verstärkte den Druck meiner Arme die um seinen schmalen Körper schlangen und seufzte wohlig als er seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter legte und ich seinen Atem an meinem Hals spürte.

"Es tut mir leid.", hörte ich ihn direkt an meinem Ohr.

Ich umfasste seine Schultern und schob ihn leicht von mir, ich musste in seine Augen sehen um mich zu vergewissern, dass er es auch wirklich ernst meinte.

Ja, er meinte es ernst und ein klägliches Lächeln lag auf meinem Gesicht, das soviel wie, 'Mir auch', aussagen sollte.

Seine Stirn gegen meine stützend löste ein merkwürdiges aber auch sehr schönes Kribbeln in mir aus.

Für einen kurzen Moment verstand ich was Bella an ihm fand und ich fühlte mich sogleich ertappt und sah zur Seite als mir klar wurde, dass er dies gehört hatte.

Nicht nur dies, all meine Gedanken.

Was ist nur los mit mir, wir sind ehemalige Erzfeinde gewesen, hassten uns bis aufs Blut und jetzt?

Ich wurde in seiner Gegenwart verlegen!

Lächerlich.

Anscheinend sah er dies nicht so, denn er streckte seine Hand nach mir aus, drehte mein Gesicht wieder zu sich und kam mir gefährlich nahe.

Seine weichen Lippen trafen auf meine und wie ein mit kaltem Wasser überschütteten Kater erstarrte ich zunächst angewidert und begriff nichts mehr.

"Was?", stammelte ich unsicher wie noch nie und konnte mir das Fragezeichen in meinem Gesicht bildlich vorstellen.

Das war eindeutig zu viel für meine blutrünstigen, gefährlichen, tödlich strapazierten Nerven.

Ich packte sein Gesicht unsanfter als beabsichtigt und drückt ihn von mir.

Das war falsch, es war einfach falsch, schoss es mir andauernd, wie ein Mantra, durch den Kopf.

Er legte seine Hände auf meinen, die noch immer seinen Kopf umklammert hielten und ihn wie eine, im jeden Moment explodierende Bombe, von mir hielten.

Ich unterschätzte seine Kraft, die nicht so angeknackst war wie meine und sah mich zugleich auf den Rücken liegen und ihn über mir.

Er hatte meine Hände mit einem Ruck von seinen Kopf gerissen und nun neben meinen Kopf, mit festem Griff aufs Kissen genagelt.

"Edward!", ertönte meine Stimme in einem ungewohnten, fast hysterisch, hilflos klingenden Ton.

Ich war so hin und her gerissen, von diesen unbekannten Gefühlen, dass ich automatisch auf Angriff schaltete.

Mit einigermaßen geordneten Gedankengängen schnappte ich einmal nach Luft und erlöste mich aus seinem Griff und umfasste in Sekundenschnelle seine Taille, die ich nun aufs Bett drückte, damit ich alles in der Hand hatte.

Ich saß auf seinem Bauch und versuchte meine Atemlosigkeit so gut wie möglich zu verbergen.

Diese Aktion kostete mich weitere Schmerzen im Brustbereich und ich kniff kurz die Augen zu.

Dann sah ich meinen unterlegenen Gegenüber ins Gesicht und stellte zufrieden fest, dass mir diese Position wesentlich mehr zusagte.

"Das machst du nicht wieder!", stellte ich erst mal klar und heimste einen verführerischen Blick ein, den ich nicht erwartet hatte und mich wie ein Blitz traf.

"Und was, wenn doch?", fragte er unverschämt und verwirrte mich umso mehr.

"Dann,...", ich wusste es nicht.

Ich wusste es einfach nicht, was wirklich sehr peinlich war.

Sein helles Lachen brachte mich aus meinen Gedanken und aus meiner unangenehmen Verlegenheit wurde unbändige Entschlossenheit.

Meine Hirn schien sich gerade ausgeschaltet zu haben, wobei meine anderen Sinne die Oberhand gewannen.

Rabiat riss ich ihm das schwarze Seidenhemd entzwei und entblößte seine blasse, makellose Brust.

"Ist es das, was du willst?", schrie ich und funkelte ihn wütend an.

Sein überraschter Ausdruck war mehr als zufriedenstellend, sodass ich grinsen musste.

Die Brust unter mir bebte aufreizend und seine Haare lagen zerstreut auf dem Kissen, ein schöner Anblick, wie ich fand.

"Würdest du es mir geben, wenn ich ja sagte?", statt mir zu antworten stellte er eine Gegenfrage über die ich erst nachdachte, bevor ich sie beantworten konnte.

Er wollte es tatsächlich, er wollte von mir berührt werden, von mir,...

Was passierte bloß an diesem Tag, es war alles so surreal und gleichzeitig so greifbar echt.

Edward streckte ungeduldig seine Arme nach mir aus, die ich gleich wieder neben seinen Kopf nagelte.

Diese ganze Lage war so dermaßen verführerisch, dass ich doch in Wirklichkeit gar keine Wahl hatte.

Ich ergab mich meinem Schicksal.

Mein Körper schwebte nur Zentimeter über seinen und die aufkeimende Lust zwischen meinen Lenden sowie in seinen Augen, ließ mich diese letzten Zentimeter überbrücken und ich erschauderte bei dem Gefühl welches seine kühle Haut auf meiner auslöste.

Diesmal hielt ich die Zügel in den Händen, wie seine Handgelenke und küsste seine Lippen erst federleicht dann leidenschaftlicher und härter.

Als meine Zunge über seine rosigen Lippen leckte und um Einlass bat, seufzte ich zufrieden als er ihn mir gleich gewährte und unsere Zungen aufeinander trafen.

Er bog sich mir entgegen und kämpfte noch immer gegen meinen Griff, doch ich gab ihn nicht frei, zu erregend war es zu spüren wie er sich unter mir wandt.

Hart und bestimmend küsste ich ihn ins Kissen und presste meinen Unterleib gegen seinen, ohne dabei auch nur einen Gedanken an meine empfindliche Narbe zu verschwenden.

Er stöhnte verlangend auf, als ich seine Ohrmuschel mit der Zunge nachfuhr.

"Das gefällt dir, hm?", raunte ich ihm ins Ohr und zur Bestätigung stöhnte er meinen Namen so begierig, dass ich meine durchdachte Quälerei fast über den Haufen geworfen hätte und mir einfach das genommen hätte, was er mir so schamlos anbot.

Über meine eigene Beherrschung stolz, küsste ich seinen sinnlichen Hals nach unten und spürte das sündhafte Blut unter seiner zarten Haut pochen.

Er gab auf sich mir zu entwinden und lag einfach nur genießerisch da und ließ bereitwillig alles mit sich machen.

Jedes Stöhnen welches ich ihm entlockte, ließ meine Hose enger werden und als er sich verführerisch auf die Unterlippe biss um jenes zu unterbinden, ließ ich seine Handgelenke los und fuchtelte an meiner und dann seiner Hose rum.

Nachdem ich den störenden Stoff von unserer beider Leiber riss und nun gänzlich unbekleidet auf ihm saß, erfüllte mich ein bisher unbekanntes Gefühl, dass mit der Lust und dem Verlangen angenehm gemischt, eine außerordentliche Leidenschaft in mir auslöste.

Auch wenn ich seine Hände nicht mehr hielt, beließ er sie an Ort und Stelle und zeigte mir somit seine freiwillige Auslieferung.

Mir war nie bewusst gewesen, wie verdammt heiß dieser unschuldig wirkende aber durchaus nicht zu unterschätzende Vampir eigentlich war.

Beherzt griff ich um sein stattlich erregtes Glied und begann ihn mit auf und ab Bewegungen um den Verstand zu bringen.

Ich genoss jeden Laut der Verzückung von seinen Lippen und ergötzte mich an dem Spiel seiner Muskeln bei jeder Bewegung, wie er sich ins Kissen drückte, den Kopf hin und her schlug und seine Finger tief ins Bett grub, um sich schlussendlich aufzubäumen und in meiner Hand zu explodieren.

"James,...", hauchte er nach Atem ringend und beugte sich meiner Hand entgegen, als ich ihm untypisch zärtlich eine verirrte Strähne aus der Stirn wischte.

Das war sie also, das war die vollendete Zufriedenheit von der so viele Liebende schwärmten.

Ein wundervolles Gefühl.

Dabei hatte ich noch nicht mal selbst Erlösung gefunden.

Sein Atem beruhigte sich und der Lustschleier um seine Augen verblasste wieder etwas als er mich betrachtete.

Gerade als ich etwas sagen wollte, streckte er eine Hand nach mir aus und legte seinen Finger auf meine Lippen.

Er fuhr eine gerade Linie entlang meinem Kinn, über meinem Hals hinab auf meine Brust, bis er auf dem Verband ruhte.

Sein aufsetzen beobachtend fragte ich mich was er vorhatte, hatte ich soeben die Zügel verloren?

Ich wischte geistesabwesend meine Hand an der Bettdecke ab und hielt seine Taille fest.

Federleicht strich er mit seinen Händen meine Seiten entlang und umschlungen mich dann in eine zärtliche Umarmung.

Ich bemerkte erst, dass er den Verband abgebunden hatte, als ich einen leichten Windzug an meiner empfindlichen Narbe spürte, die ich sonst so penibel zu verstecken versuchte.

"Edward lass das.", versuchte ich ihn abzuhalten, denn er fuhr mit seinen kühlen Fingerkuppen gerade über die hässliche Narbe, die sich inmitten meiner Brust ihren Weg bahnte.

"Ich habe damals nicht gewusst, dass ich dich verflucht hatte.", flüsterte er und löste seinen Blick nicht von meiner Brust.

Es war mir schon immer unangenehm, wenn andere sie sahen, geschweige denn berührten, immerhin bezeugte sie mein Versagen.

Doch sein Blick schien weder angewidert noch mitleidig, was mich mehr gestört hätte, nein, er schien fasziniert,...

"'Verflucht sollst du sein, du verdammter Bastard', das waren deine Worte. Kannst du dich noch erinnern?", fragte ich, wobei ich seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit von meiner Brust löste.

"Der Ernst einer Aussage, kann bei einem Vampir durchaus Berge versetzen.", erklärte ich ihm und er nickte verstehend.

"Das einzige was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum sie jetzt nicht mehr auf dich reagiert. Sonst brachte mich die Nähe zu einem von euch fast um und jetzt regt sich gar nichts.", fragte ich mich und strich vorsichtig über die Narbe, die wieder einigermaßen zusammengewachsen war.

Edward warf den lästigen Verband zwischen uns auf den Boden und schlang seine Arme um meinen Hals.

Ich sah ihn verdutzt an, woraufhin er mir, einen für meinen Geschmack, viel zu kurzen Kuss gab.

"Möglicherweise kann nicht nur der Ernst einer Aussage, sondern auch der Ernst eines Gefühls Berge versetzen.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und verursachte eine Gänsehaut, die sich über meinen ganzen Körper erstreckte.

Sollte das etwa heißen, dass ich ihn,...?

Mein ehemaliger Feind grinste gerade selig vor sich hin und schien sich mit der unausgesprochenen Tatsache ohne Beklagen, abgefunden zu haben.

Dann drückte er seine unerhört weichen Lippen wieder auf meine und wir ließen unsere Zungen im Strudel der wieder auflodernden Lust tanzen, wobei nie klar wurde, wer führte.

Ich krallte meine Hände in sein kupfernes und seidiges Haar und zog seinen Kopf in seinen Nacken, sodass seine verführerische Kehle schutzlos vor mir nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie.

Ich war sehr froh darüber, zu wissen, dass er meine Grobheit genauso genoss wie ich.

Quälend langsam knabberte ich seine Halsschlagader entlang und ließ ihn jedes Mal erzittern als ich einen Tropfen Blut, der seine Haut durchbrach, aufleckte.

Er schmeckte so süß wie kaum etwas vergleichbares und ich dankte ihm für sein Vertrauen mir gegenüber, dass ich doch wirklich nicht verdient hatte.

"James, nimm mich!", forderte er, wobei der Ernst in seinen Augen fast erschütternd war.

Ich drückte ihn augenblicklich wieder auf die federnde Matratze und zügelte meine hastigen Bewegungen, aus Angst ihn gleich mit meinem Blut zu bedecken.

Grob riss ich seine Beine auseinander, hob sein Becken mit festem Griff an und positionierte mich.

Seine leicht geöffneten und feucht glänzenden Lippen formten ein stummes Einverständnis, sodass ich gleich in ihn reinstieß.

"Ahh", klang die schmerz- aber auch lusterfüllte Stimme meines unterliegendem, während ich mir über die unerwartete Enge, die mich umgab, auf die Lippe biss.

Ich stieß ohne Vorwarnung wieder und wieder in ihn hinein und genoss die Schreie die ich Edward entlockte.

Seine Hände krallten sich in meine Schultern und hinterließen tiefe Kratzspuren.

Es war einfach berauschend, zügellos und ungehemmt.

Immer schneller wurde mein Rhythmus, in dem auch Edward sich mir nun entgegenbäumte und nach mehr flehte.

Schmerz verschmolz mit Lust, Hitze verschmolz mit Kälte, Hass verschmolz mit Liebe.

"Härter!", rief er doch tatsächlich, dieser unersättliche Kerl sollte es härter bekommen.

Kraftvoll und tief stieß ich in seine Tiefe und berührte den Punkt, der ihm Sterne sehen ließ und kurz darauf kam er ein zweites Mal in dieser unbeschreiblichen und sicherlich unvergesslichen Nacht.

Seine Muskeln zogen sich um mich zusammen und auch ich konnte endlich in ihm explodieren, woraufhin ich matt auf seine bebende Brust sackte.

Wir lagen einfach nur da und horchten dem gleichmäßigen Atem des jeweils anderem, bis Edward sich zu Wort meldete.

Er strich durch mein verwuscheltes blondes Haar, da mein Kopf noch immer auf seiner Brust lag.

"Das war schön.", äußerte er mit leicht heiserer Stimme.

Kein Wunder er hatte sich die Seele aus dem Leib gestöhnt, ich grinste von ihm unbemerkt, vor mich hin.

"Ja,... und wie geht's jetzt weiter?", fragte ich ihn neugierig und hoffte auf die richtige Antwort.

"Und was ist die richtige Antwort?", ich setzte mich auf und lachte ertappt, er stimmte in mein Lachen mit ein und seit langem, war ich mal glücklich.

Wer hätte das geglaubt, ...ich jedenfalls nicht.

Ich spürte seinen bohrenden Blick auf meinen Körper, als ich mir die Hose wieder anzog.

Er selbst hatte sich noch nicht die Mühe gemacht sich wieder anzuziehen, wozu auch, von mir aus konnte er immer nackt rumlaufen, na ja nur vor mir.

Mein Verband hing locker in seinen Händen als er auf mich zuschritt und ihn mir wie meine persönliche Krankenschwester, wieder umbinden wollte.

"Vielleicht können wir ein Gegenmittel für den Fluch finden.", meinte er und sah mich aus großen fragenden Augen an, bei denen man einfach nichts einwenden konnte.

Ich nahm seine Gesicht in meine Hände, beugte mich zu meinen etwas kleineren Gegenüber runter und küsste ihn fast liebevoll, wobei meine andere Hand es sich nicht nehmen ließ, seinen nackten und sehr knackigen Po zu kneten.

"Mhh.", schnurrte er wohlig.

Ich kniff etwas beherzter zu und entlockte ihm wieder ein süßes Stöhnen, an dem ich mich wahrscheinlich nie Satthören könnte.

Er schlang seine Arme um mich und bedeckte meine Narbe mit zarten Küssen.

Unglaublich, dieses Gefühl, gewollt und,...

"Geliebt zu werden.", beendete er meinen Gedanken genau richtig und sah lächelnd zu mir hinauf.

Mit geübten Handgriffen verband er mich wieder und sah zu wie ich meinen Pullover überzog, wobei er sich seine Kleidung auch wieder anzog.

Erst jetzt realisierte ich das gesamte Zimmer, in dem ich mich, keine Ahnung wie lange schon befand.

Ein kleines rechteckiges Zimmer, eher provisorisch eingerichtet und sehr schwach beleuchtet.

Mittlerweile mischte sich auch der Geruch von Sex und befriedigtem Verlangen unter den miefigen Duft der staubigen Vorhängen und dem sonstigen Mobiliar.

"Was hast du hier eigentlich gemacht, in London meine ich.", ich stand vor dem einzigen Fenster und stellte fest, dass bereits der Morgen anbrach.

"Ich habe seit einem Jahr keinen festen Wohnsitz. Eigentlich bin ich mal hier mal da gewesen, seit Bellas Tod.", erzählte er und stand nun neben mir.

"Und deine Familie, wissen die wo du bist?", fragte ich und sah kurz zu ihm rüber.

Sein Haar zeigte in alle Himmelsrichtungen und die goldenen Augen wirkten zwar ausgelastet aber auch traurig.

Das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne, war dennoch kein Vergleich zu seinem Blick.

"Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl sie nie verlassen zu haben,", er hielt kurz inne und sah verträumt zu den Vögeln die gerade in Kreisen flogen, "aber manchmal ist es auch so, sie nie gekannt zu haben.", er seufzte und sah wieder gen Himmel.

"Es wird aufhören.", versprach ich ihm zuversichtlich und legte eine Hand tröstend auf seine Schulter.

"Woher weißt du das?", langsam gewöhnte ich mich daran, immer wieder auf eine Gegenfrage zu stoßen.

"Ich weiß es.", sagte ich fest entschlossen, denn ich glaubte wirklich daran.

In dieser Nacht trafen zwei befeindete Vampire aufeinander, kamen sich näher und vertrugen sich.

Es war kein Zufall, dass sie sich trafen, denn ihr beider Schmerz lenkte sie in ihre Arme, brachte sie zusammen und entfachte ein nie erwartetes Feuer.

In dieser Nacht trafen zwei Vampire aufeinander, die ihren Schmerz teilten und für immer miteinander verweilten,...

THE END


End file.
